


❉ 139 Dreams (Vernon/Hansol Chwe) Remorse ¹⁸⁺

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [31]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: A groan passed your lips as Vernon pressed his body into yours, lips locked in a passionate embrace. His lips traveled from your own, nipping at the skin of your neck. He wanted everyone to know that you were taken as his teeth sunk into your flesh.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kpop, One Shots





	❉ 139 Dreams (Vernon/Hansol Chwe) Remorse ¹⁸⁺

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Smut, Angst, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,459 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Vernon ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, Seventeen ☁



_This fic contains adult material not suitable for those under the age of eighteen._

_So this idea came to mind when I was talking about kinks with a very good friend of mine (won’t say her name just in case). Neither of us could get behind those kinks of calling guys daddy or having them call you “cum sluts” or “slut for this dick” etc. It’s an instant turn off! So this sprung from that._

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

A groan passed your lips as Vernon pressed his body into yours, lips locked in a passionate embrace. His lips traveled from your own, nipping at the skin of your neck. He wanted everyone to know that you were taken as his teeth sunk into your flesh.

“Vernon,” you breathed, tugging at his hair. “Bedroom,”

He nodded, picking you up so you could wrap your legs around his waist. While he stumbled to the room, your lips worked against his skin, trailing kisses from his ear to his shoulder. Your back soon fell against the bed with him on top of you, grinding his crotch against yours.

His hand trailed down your stomach, slipping under the waistband of your shorts. His movements were unsure at first, fingers gently caressing your slit. His confidence grew with your mewls of approval and his long digits were soon sliding in and out of you, stretching your vagina to prepare it for his length.

His mouth found your nipple, hard from the cool air hitting it. He nipped and licked at it before gently biting down. You gasped at the feeling.

As good as it felt, your body was hot and longing for him. Your lips found his as your hands tried to push down his sweatpants. He chuckled into the kiss, pulling away so he could strip himself of the material. You did the same, lifting your hips to remove your shorts and underwear.

Vernon pumped his length a few times before moving closer, biting his bottom lip.

You leaned up, gently rubbing your hand against his cheek. As bad as you wanted him inside you, you had to put him first. He was a virgin, and you had no intention of forcing him or egging him on if he wasn’t ready. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

He shook his head, breathing out deeply. “I want to. I’m ready,” He leaned over you, pressing a kiss to the corner of your mouth before he slowly pressed the tip into your vagina. He wasn’t impressively long, but he was thicker than average and the farther he pushed, the more full you felt. Your hands gripped the sheets tightly as you groaned, bucking your hips to take in more of his length. The stretch was uncomfortable, but it wasn’t painful.

“Fuck, Vernon.” You groaned into his ear, making his breath hitch as he pulled back before ramming his hips into yours.

“You feel amazing, Y/N.” He whispered into your ear, gently nipping at your lobe. The praise turned you on more and your vagina clenched around him tightly. The more sounds you made, the more confident he grew, increasing his pace.

Spreading your legs to give him more access, you felt the tip hit a bundle of nerves within you and you grasped out, nails clawing at his back. “Fuck, that fe – ah, feels so go~od.”

“Does it?” He grunted into your ear, hand roughly grabbing at your breast. His movements were growing more aggressive and rough. “Tell me how much you like it, slut.”

He hit the spot again, making you clutch at his body. “Wh-What?”

He chuckled, his confidence breaking the scale. “You’re a slut for daddy’s dick, aren’t you?”

Suddenly the pleasure morphed into something else – disgust. “Woah! Wo~ah! **STOP**!”

Feeling the weight of your words, his body froze in place, his breathing heavy. He was too afraid to look at your face. “What… what’s wrong?”

“What the **HELL** did you just say to me.” You demanded, forcing his face away from your neck. His eyes were wide, shining with worry.

“I, umm…”

“Get out of me, Vernon.”

Swallowing hard, he pulled himself out of you, watching as you sat up with an annoyed expression on your face.

“Did I… do something wrong?”

You glared at him, but seeing the confusion and fear shining in his eyes made you sigh, softening your gaze. “What made you think that was okay, Vernon?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the sheets. “I wanted tonight to be good for you… I watched a lot of porn and looked up how to please women online…” His cheeks were burning with embarrassment. “A lot of women liked dirty talk and seemed to get off on it…”

You sighed, lifting his head to look at you. “You should never assume someone’s kink, darling. Being called a slut is definitely NOT turn on for me.”

“I’m sorry,” he muttered.

“It’s okay,” you smiled, pecking his lips. “You will have to be punished, though.”

He looked at you in confusion and you quickly flipped him onto his back, pressing a kiss under his jaw. You trailed down his body, licking his nipple as you went. You smiled at his intake of breath. You nipped at his hip, sucking and licking until it started to bruise.

He groaned, hand gently resting on your head. “Noona~” His voice was whiney, nearly begging you to move lower. You did as he wanted, your fingers wrapping around the base of his penis. Your tongue lapped at his slit and his hand fisted around the sheets. Sliding your tongue from base to tip, you finally took him into your mouth, bobbing your head up and down. Your fingers stroked what your mouth couldn’t reach while your free hand massaged his balls.

His hand twitched in your hair, resisting the urge to tug on the strands. He wanted so badly to buck his hips, but he didn’t want to hurt you or cause you any discomfort. You realized this, feeling yourself grow wetter. You wanted him inside you but you had to teach him a lesson first.

Your grip on him increased and you hummed, the vibrations making his penis twitch in your mouth.

“Noona, I – ”

Knowing he was about to come, you released him, smiling at his whine. You hummed, running your thumb over his lower lip, plump from him biting it to hide his moans. “Don’t you want to make noona feel good, too?” You pouted, grinding your hips against his stomach. He quickly nodded, hands grasping at your thighs.

“Sit on my face,” he breathed, eyes clouded with lust. The request made you groan, your vagina clenching in anticipation. You did as he asked, positioning your core over his face. His fingers dug into your thighs as he pulled you farther down, wasting no time in tasting you. His tongue ran across your slit, sucking on your clit until you started to squirm. He used one of his hands to part your lips before sinking his tongue into you. He switched from pumping in and out to licking and sucking on the sensitive skin. You felt your stomach coil and you tried to stop him, but it felt so good that you couldn’t form words. With a loud groan, you came on his face, body shaking from the pleasure.

Vernon didn’t waste a drop, licking up every ounce of fun until your vagina was clean.

You fell off of him, breathing heavily.

He licked his lips, reclaiming his place on top of you as he pressed his lips against yours. You could taste yourself on his lips.

“You were amazing.” You murmured. “Let me reward you, baby.” Your hand slid down his stomach, grasping his penis once more. He straddled your body, moving closer so you didn’t have to reach quite as far. Your hand started slow, gently stroking him before picking up the pace, alternating between agonizingly slow and quick. He started to thrust into your hand as your grip increased. His thrusts became sloppy and you knew he was close so you urged him back so your mouth could reach him. The warmth overtook his member and he groaned, throwing his head back as he came. You returned the favor by swallowing his cum, pumping him softly until he finished releasing his load.

His body fell beside yours, panting.

You brushed his bangs away from his sweaty forehead, meeting his eyes. They were full of love and affection, but you could still see the remorse lingering in their depths.

“Sorry, it didn’t go quite as planned.” He frowned.

“Don’t be sorry.” You rested your hand on his cheek, sliding your leg between his. He got the hint, throwing his leg over your body before wrapping you in his arms. “Laugh it off and learn.”

“I love you, Y/N.” He smiled, nuzzling his nose against your neck. “I promise I’ll ask about your kinks from now on.”

“Speaking of kinks…” You grinned, tugging at his hair. “How do you feel about pegging?”

“What is that?” He looked up at you, confused.

You could only laugh. Boy were you going to have fun corrupting him~

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
